Fake Mission
by Kitty-N2
Summary: Una nueva misión …y una bastante estresante, especialmente para Duo… Podrá Relela cumplir sus objetivos?… shonen-ai 1x2, posible 3x4
1. Default Chapter

Fake Mission

Una celebración problemática 

Fanfiction 1x2

Una nueva misión …y una bastante estresante, especialmente para Duo… Podrá Relela cumplir sus objetivos?… shonen-ai 1x2, posible 3x4 

"¡no, me niego!"

"vamos, no seas intransigente, piensa que es una misión, debes cumplirla"

"¡no, no me convencerán, sencillamente no lo haré!"

"vamos Duo, no es tan terrible…"

"no, no lo haré, no pueden obligarme, ¡no, no y no!" 

"¡ya vasta!"- dijo finalmente Heero bastante cansado de toda aquella situación- "es una misión y deberás hacer lo que te piden"

"cierto Maxwell"- dijo Wu Fei entretenido a más no poder- " deja a Quatre hacer su trabajo, y acepta tu papel, después de todo no parece ser muy difícil" 

"claro, para ustedes es muy fácil decirlo, como no tienen que ponerse esto"- reclamo Duo molesto- "ya dije que no lo haré"

"es tan solo por una semana"- explico Trowa tratando de sonar razonable- " nadie te reconocerá, por eso te escogieron para la misión, eres el mas indicado" 

"¡MENTIRA!, cualquiera podría haberlo echo, no es necesario que yo lo haga" 

"¡bien dicho Maxwell!"- exclamo Wu Fei sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro -" cualquiera podría haberlo echo, y de cualquiera, fuiste tu el elegido, ya ríndete, esta es tu misión" 

"pero, por que no pedirle alguien más, a una chica, no se…" intento Duo sabiendo que en realidad ya había perdido la batalla

"no seas idiota" - contesto Heero - "esta es una misión igual que las otras, no podemos involucrar a civiles"

"esta es una época de paz…"

"Pero aun así, no podemos confiarnos en asuntos de esta naturaleza"

"vamos Duo, lo harás bien" - aseguro Quatre con su tono de voz mas comprensivo - " nadie te reconocerá a si que no tendrás ningún problema"

"pero yo no…"

" deja de ser infantil y coopera, eres el único que no lo a hecho"- sentencio Heero

"¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SOY EL UNICO QUE TIENE QUE VESTIRSE DE MUJER!!!!!!!!!"

"eso es solo un detalle"

"si es un detalle, ¿por que no lo haces tu?

"por que mi misión es otra"

"ríndete Maxwell" – siguió Wu Fei – "tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo, mejor hazlo ahora y deja de ocasionar problemas" 

"¡¡¡MALDICION, LOS ODIO A TODOS!!!"- termino Duo totalmente derrotado

El tiempo paso lentamente, Duo y Quatre llevaban mas de cuatro horas encerrados en ese cuarto y los demás pilotos ya estaban comenzando a aburrirse con la larga espera. Estaban conscientes de la difícil misión que le había tocado a Quatre, y que tomaría tiempo, mas aun con la actitud de Duo, pero cuatro horas era demasiado, mas de lo que habían imaginado, cuando se enteraron de su nueva misión. 

En realidad, no era nada particular, estaban viviendo una época de paz, en que las colonias y la tierra tenían muy buenas relaciones, mediadas principalmente por Relena, y ya casi no habían mayores problemas. Usualmente se realizaban encuentros entre las naciones, conferencias, reuniones, y esta era una como todas las otras, en que principalmente eran las nuevas generaciones conformadas por los hijos de los gobernantes los que asistían en representación de sus padres. 

Lo único que debían hacer los chicos, era participar en el encuentro, con el propósito de evitar cualquier dificultad, y en cierto modo velar por la seguridad de los invitados. Lo usual, nada que no hubiesen echo en la mayoría de los encuentros a los que habían asistido, de no ser, por el carácter de este, que Relena había organizado, con el único fin de entretenerse un poco, y entretener a sus "nuevos amigos" en su cumpleaños numero 18, poniendo como único requisito el asistir en parejas. 

Todos habían encontrado brillante la idea de Relena. Teniendo por seguro que el carácter informal de la reunión, fortalecería los lazos de amistad entre los futuros gobernantes de las distintas naciones, consolidando de antemano la paz de los próximos años, tanto en la tierra, como en las colonias. Todos, menos Duo, ya que después de analizar las distintas opciones, se decidió que tendría que asistir al encuentro con Heero, como "la compañera de Heero".

Finalmente, después de cuatro horas y media se abrió la puerta y salió Quatre con una rotunda expresión de triunfo en el rostro

"quedo mejor de lo que creí"- sonrío, dirigiendo su mirada al interior del cuarto - "vamos Duo, ven"

"¡¡¡JAMAS!!!"- grito Duo desde algún rincón del cuarto – "¡no saldré así, aun me queda algo de orgullo, y no lo perderé!"

" vamos Maxwell"- río Wu Fei al sentir el tono de voz de Duo- " es mejor que te hagas a la idea de que todo el mundo te vera así, da la cara y enfréntalo"

"¡no, no saldré, es definitivo!"

"ya accediste" – contesto Trowa tranquilamente " será mejor que salgas rápido"

" si no sales te sacare de donde estés" - gruño Heero- "ya me estoy aburriendo de todo esto"

" Por favor Duo" - suplico Quatre- "no se burlaran de ti, sabes que fue mucho trabajo, al menos deja que te vean"

"pero cierra la puerta, déjame hacerme a la idea"

"ya me harte de esto"- reprocho Heero - "si no te apuras…" 

" vamos" contesto sutilmente Quatre - "dejémoslo solo un momento, ya saldrá" 

Heero y los demás ya estaban bastante aburridos, todos tenían cosas que hacer y Duo ya los había demorado bastante. Se estaba comportando peor que un niño mimado, además no era la gran cosa, solo seria una pequeña actuación. Cuando de pronto todos sintieron como la puerta se abría…

" al fin te decidiste Maxwell" - alcanzó a decir Wu Fei antes de voltearse 

……… (silencio)……….

" ¡ven, se los dije!" – exclamo Quatre orgulloso de su creación, al notar las caras de asombro de sus compañeros – "¡quedo bastante bien!"

"¿pero que demonios le hiciste?" – interrumpió Heero 

"¿ ese, ese es Maxwell ?" – pregunto atónito el joven chino ahogando su risa, sin poder disimular la expresión de sorpresa y los ojos incrédulos.

Duo llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros, con un cintillo lila bordado con pequeñas flores blancas, una blusa a los hombros en el mismo tono, con mangas amplias, no muy largas anudadas con rosas en el tope, la pechera recogida en la parte superior, el resto suelto, hasta la cadera. Estaba usando también una falda blanca de brocado bordada con las mismas flores que en el cintillo, pero en color lila, que resaltaban sobre la tela y las aplicaciones de encaje que habían sido agregas a la basta. Los zapatos eran blancos y lisos con correas delgadas al tobillo.

" ¡no saldré así!" - dijo finalmente el chico cortando el silencio en la sala – "no haré el ridículo, menos aun por un capricho de Relena" –concluyo poniendo sus manos en la cintura, mirando decisivamente a los demás. 

" muy bien" - contesto Quatre volteando, sin prestar atención a la determinación de Duo– "ahora tenemos que pensar en un nombre. Duo no es muy apropiado para una dama"

" ¿me están escuchando?"- gimió el chico de ojos violeta perdiendo su seguridad

" tienes razón"- le contesto Trowa a Quatre – "¿tienes algo en mente?"

" solo algunas sugerencias, pero también me gustaría escuchar las suyas"- sonrío el chico

"¡eres realmente bueno!"- comento Wu Fei – "no solo transformaste a Maxwell en una mujer, incluso pensaste en el nombre"

"¡ya basta, dije que no lo haré!" – siguió Duo sin ser ni siquiera escuchado

" ¡que piensas Heero!"- continuo Quatre

"mejor decidan ustedes"

"…Beatriz"- sugirió finalmente Trowa

"Sofía"- agrego entusiasmado el joven chino

"muy bien, también podría ser Valentina o Isidora"- sonrío Quatre - "¿cual prefieres?"- pregunto por ultimo a Duo

"ya les dije que……"

" no le preguntes" lo interrumpió Heero "decídanlo de una vez y terminen con esto"

" ¡Helen!" - indico molesto Duo, mirando a Heero – " si tengo que seguír con esto prefiero que me digan de ese modo"

"perfecto" – aseguro Quatre – " me parece muy apropiado"

"¿pero de verdad es esto necesario?" – insistió una vez mas Duo, pareciendo una chiquilla molesta 

"lamentablemente para ti, lo es"- respondió Wu Fei – "aunque no tienes por que preocuparte. Sea lo que sea, lo que te halla echo Quatre, estoy seguro de que con ese aspecto serias capaz de engañarte a ti mismo"

"Wu Fei tiene razón" continuo Trowa "pareces realmente una mujer, solo tendrás que preocuparte en ser convincente y actuar como una"

" ¿y que se yo sobre eso?, las mujeres son muy extrañas, ¿como se supone que voy a saber lo que ellas hacen o como piensan?"

" solo debes prestar atención a lo que las demás hagan"- insinúo Heero

"las chicas son sensibles y delicadas, incluso las mas fuertes, así que ese seria un buen comienzo" agrego Quatre

"también hablan mucho" siguió Wu Fei recobrándose de la impresión "aunque no creo que tengas problemas con eso"

" ¿que esta insinuando?" – pregunto molesto Duo acercándose a Wu Fei, antes de tropezar y caer de rodillas, causando la inmediata reacción de todos, engañándolos por un momento.

"¿esta bien?" – pregunto Heero apresurándose a ofrecerle su mano para levantarse

" ¿no te lastimaste?"- siguió Quatre

"puedes levantarte, ¿no es cierto?"- agrego Wu Fei

"EN QUE ESTAN PENSANDO"- gruño Duo al ver las caras de aflicción de los demás – " QUIEN CREEN QUE SOY"- dijo levantándose 

"Helen" - contesto Quatre dándose cuenta de la actitud de todos – " te vimos como Helen, no como Duo, creo que eso paso"

Finalmente, llego la fecha indicada por Relena para la celebración de su cumpleaños. Muchos jóvenes de diversos países habían llegado al reino de Cinq, y estaban siendo cordialmente recibidos por la joven anfitriona. Los últimos en ingresar a la gran mansión de Relena Fueron Heero y "su acompañante".

Relena convoco a todos en el salón para darles la bienvenida, y comentarles sobre las actividades a realizar ese día cuando se percato de la presencia de sus invitados especiales.

Heero había tenido bastantes problemas para lograr que Duo saliera de casa. Hasta ultimo momento el muy idiota se había resistido demorando a todos. Sin embargo no había sido tan difícil convencerlo a solas, después de todo, Duo podía cooperar. 

"Quatre me sugirió presentarte como mi hermana, a si que supongo que tendrás que olvidar lo de Maxwell" – aclaro Heero antes de que Relena terminase su discurso. 

"no quiero" – susurro Duo tratando de no llamar la atención.

" no vas a empezar de nuevo" – dijo Heero con tono de reproche

"preséntame como tu novia" – sonrío Duo

"¡de ningún modo!"- indico el chico de ojos azules, mirando a los ojos a Duo - "¿en que estas pensando?"

"pienso que no hay nada de malo en eso, ahora soy Helen, ¿no es cierto?" – y desviando la mirada al resto de los invitados agrego con vos acongojada – " además, solo mira, la mayoría son parejas, todos los chicos vinieron con sus novias, déjame ser tu novia. Ustedes mismos dijeron que de verdad parecía una chica, y las chicas tienen novio". 

Heero miro los ojos suplicantes de Duo. En verdad no habría problema si actuaban como novios, después de todo, el chico tenia razón. La mayoría de los invitados parecían estar realmente acompañados por sus novias, por otro lado Duo estaba tan bien disfrazado que seria realmente imposible darse cuenta de que en verdad era un chico y tampoco era una mala idea disfrutar un poco de todo el despliegue que Relena se había molestado en montar.

"esta bien" – dijo Heero insinuando una débil sonrisa.

"¡genial!" – celebro "la chica" de ojos violeta aferrándose del brazo de su ahora "novio". //esto no estará nada mal// penso // si Relena creía que me amargaría toda una semana se equivoco// 

Cuando finalmente Relena termino su discurso, se dirigió con su acompañante directamente a los chicos. 

" ¡bienvenido Heero!"- saludo cordialmente – "que bueno que estés aquí"

" el placer es mío" – contesto fríamente el chico

" te presento a mi acompañante" dijo señalando al joven que estaba a su lado " el es Ian Warfield, el heredero del reino de la familia Warfield en la tierra" 

"mucho gusto"- dijo el joven sin prestarle mucha atención a Heero, dirigiendo en cambio su interés a la hermosa acompañante del conocido de Relena.

"¿y quien te acompaña?"- pregunto Relena continuando su platica – " es acaso tu…"

"su novia" – se apresuro a responder Duo con la voz más dulce del mundo – " su novia señorita. Helen Maxwell, encantada de conocerla"

Aunque solo por una fracción de segundo, Duo alcanzo a notar la expresión de horror y odio en la cara de Relena. Sin embargo, manteniendo la serenidad, esta volvió su mirada a Heero, sonriéndole con descaro. 

" creí que tenias mejor gusto querido Heero"- dijo mirando despectivamente a Duo –"la pobre es tan poquita cosa. Pero bueno, espero que disfrutes de esta reunión y que trates de olvidar tus obligaciones para que podamos entretenernos en mi cumpleaños mañana" – y haciéndole una seña a su pareja se dispuso a retirarse.

"tengo que recibir también al resto de los invitados"- se disculpo mirando coquetamente a Heero- " nos vemos"- dijo finalmente retirándose, dejando a tras a su acompañante.

"no creo que la intención de la señorita Relena halla sido ofenderla" – dijo el chico acercándose a Duo – espero poder disfrutar de su compañía algunos de estos días – hizo una reverencia, tomo su mano, la beso y siguió a su compañera. 

A Duo, se le subieron todos los colores al rostro. Eso era algo que definitivamente no permitiría que volviese a suceder, y disimuladamente limpio el dorso de su mano en la falda.

……………….

Primer día 

Llegada de los invitados

Recepción

Almuerzo

Traslado a residencia en la playa

Cena

//Demonios// penso Duo cansado// esto esta resultando mas difícil de lo que creí//

"a si que tu nombre es Helen"- insistió Relena

"Si señorita Relena" contesto el pobre chico tratando de disimular una sonrisa

"vamos, no es necesario que me digas señorita, mis amigos mas cercanos me llaman por mi nombre, ¿no es cierto Heero?"- dijo Relena acercándose más al chico sentado a su lado

"si, es cierto"- contesto Heero sin prestarle atención

"pero solo los amigos más cercanos, creo" – enfatizó Ian el acompañante de Relena – " entre todos los presentes, solo muy pocos te llaman por tu nombre"

"creo que están acostumbrados a llamarme de ese modo" – afirmo tratando de parecer modesta – "al parecer que ya hemos terminado con el almuerzo, y tengo que dirigirme a todos para explicarles lo que haremos de ahora en adelante"- y disculpándose, se levanto de la mesa y se ubico entre los invitados.

Finalmente Relena dio a conocer las actividades que había planeado para todos sus amigos. Al día siguiente se celebraría su cumpleaños con un baile de gala por la noche, luego, todos quedarían libres para retirarse, puesto que solo habían sido informados sobre esto. Sin embargo, los que querían podían quedarse a la actividad extra que Relena había planeado. Todo consistía básicamente en un juego, las reglas eran sencillas, solo había que seguir las instrucciones que se iban a entregar diariamente y tratar de no perder. Los vencedores seguían en juego, mientras que los perdedores debían volver a casa, lógicamente acompañados por la escolta de Relena. El juego se llevaría a cabo en la residencia de Relena ubicada en la playa. Allí, según ella, cada quien descubriría su papel y entendería básicamente el modo de jugarlo. El resto les seria informado antes del anochecer. Lo único que iban a hacer el resto del día, seria trasladarse a la residencia. 

Después de dar sus anuncios, Relena volvió a la mesa con sus amigos. 

"quería que mi cumpleaños fuera especial, por eso organice esta actividad"- dijo sonriendo -" en media hora mas estará listo nuestro transporte, así que quedan en libertad de ir por sus cosas. Nos reuniremos en el salón principal"

Todos se levantaron y se dirigieron a buscar sus cosas. Pero Relena detuvo por un momento a Duo.

"¿crees que me preocupas?"- inquirió con su despectiva sonrisa

"en realidad…"- trato de contestar el chico, que fue interrumpido por Relena.

"dejare que Heero se entretenga contigo" – dijo esta – "de todos modos, solo será por el momento no creo que te aguante mucho más" 

"no lo creo"- contesto Duo confiadamente

"yo creo que si"- contradijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa - " solo tiempo, espera y ya veras. Terminas aburriendo a todo el mundo. No culpo al pobre Heero, he estado demasiado ocupada y tenia que entretenerse en algo. Tienes que haber sido lo único a mano, porque no creo que tenga tan mal gusto como para haberte elegido a ti."- sentencio victoriosa al ver toda la confianza destruida en el rostro del chico.

" no te tolerara por mucho tiempo mas, de eso estoy segura, así que disfrútalo mientras puedas, o ríndete y conserva algo de orgullo"- finalizo dejando a tras al chico. 

Las palabras de Relena daban vueltas en la cabeza de Duo. Ya habían llegado a buscar a todos los invitados y al parecer el viaje no seria largo, duraría bastante poco por la cercanía del reino de Relena al mar. y, por fortuna para el chico y Heero, no habían quedado junto a ella. Mas, en camino a la residencia, Heero noto que algo andaba mal con Duo. El chico estaba muy callado, tenia la mirada perdida y solo le bastaba una mirada para saber que algo le había pasado.

"aun estas molesto por el disfraz" – pregunto Heero

"no" – contesto fríamente Duo - "quiero decir si, y por haber venido. Esto es una perdida de tiempo, no pasara nada de eso estoy seguro, lo único que quiere Relena es molestar".

" esta siendo precavida" – dijo Heero

"entonces por que no organizo esto libremente, por que nos quiso a nosotros aquí"

"Ya cálmate"- lo reprocho el chico de ojos azules

" pero claro, era lógico que te quisiese a ti, y que quisiese humillarme a mi, olvidaba eso"- refunfuño recordando las palabras de Relena " y yo tenia que prestarme para su juego"

"estas exagerando" - dijo Heero nuevamente 

"mentira, no lo hago, es cierto, lo que pasa es que no sabes lo desagradable que es conmigo" 

"y por que te molesta tanto" 

" a ti también te molestaría todo esto si estuvieras en mi lugar. Recibir los halagos de la ministra de relaciones exteriores, es mucho mas fácil que recibir sus criticas e ironías." Finalizo Duo aun mas molesto, pese a la inusual sonrisa en Heero.

"sabes una cosa"- agrego el chico- "te ves bien molesta Helen"

"me estas prestando atención o no"- reclamo Duo sonrojado

"no será por mucho tiempo"- agrego Heero abrazando por la cintura al chico de los ojos violeta - "solo un par de días"

"si, solo un par de días"- termino Duo acurrucándose en Heero - //al menos esto lo vale// 

Bueno, este es el primer capitulo, aburrido, ne?…. si alguien quiere que lo continúe, por favor 

háganmelo saber n_n se despide kitty- N Envien Reviews


	2. Que comience el juego

Hola a todos!!!, Muchas gracias por los reviews que me han enviado!, en realidad no creí que les fuera a gustar la historia, y aunque últimamente había tratado de escribir algo, la universidad me mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupada, así que... ¡¡¡mil disculpas!!! -.-, no fue mi intención, pero bueno, aquí esta finalmente el segundo capitulo, dedicado a todas ustedes, especialmente a Roquel, Aiko Winner, Monny-chan, Aki ni, Nataku, Kenssy, d'Malta, Candymaru, Vero (no te preocupes que Relena no va a salir bien parada d esto ^-^), Oro-chan, Ryu_chan, Loreto, Suzie Maxwell, Princess of Darkness, Nanaka, Arachely, Lily-chan, Kathy y a todos los que me mandaron reviews, muchas gracias , que lo disfruten!!!...

Fake Mission

Que comience el juego...

Fanfiction 1x2 (2º Capitulo)

Las cosas se complican para Duo en un juego bastante peligroso. Los riesgos son altos, también lo son las recompensas, sin embargo, ¿valdrá la pena arriesgarlo todo en un juego en el que no puedes ganar, empatar, ni retirarte?… shonen-ai 1x2, posible 3x4 

................................................................................................................................................................................

"¡¡¡¿...Solo un par de días, cierto?!!!, pues ya no aguanto ni un segundo más, esto es demasiado!!!"

"nuevamente exageras" – contesto Heero deteniendo a su "compañera" por la muñeca – "además, es tu misión permanecer aquí hasta que la reunión termine"

"pues bien, misión abortada!, me rindo, eso fue todo lo que estoy dispuesto a tolerar!"

"sabes que no es tan fácil"

"...a no?!, yo no lo creo, tomo mis cosas, abro la puerta y me voy, tan sencillo como eso, a mi no me parece tan difícil, a ti si?..."

"te quedas aquí" – dijo sencillamente el chico de ojos azules – " y eso es una orden!"

" ¿y desde cuando si se puede saber, estoy bajo tus ordenes, he?! – siguió un molesto Duo – "al parecer nadie se tomo la molestia de informarme los nuevos cambios..."

"deja de comportarte como una niña mimada, aunque quieras no puedes irte"

"niña mimada es ella!!!, esto es absolutamente innecesario, nadie la va a atacar en su fiestesita y eso lo sabemos todos!!!" 

"no seas tonto, eso no podemos asegurarlo!" – grito un molesto Heero ante los sorprendidos ojos de Duo – "esta conversación se acabo, te quedaras aquí y procuraras aparentar que todo esta bien durante los días que quedan!" – y sin esperar una respuesta de parte de su compañero abandono el amplio cuarto rápidamente. 

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse retumbó en todas las paredes del cuarto, seguido por un silencio sepulcral... 

// ...me grito... // - penso Duo atónito – // y me grito por ella... //

La llegada a la espléndida mansión de Relena ese día, estuvo marcada por una serie de desagradables accidentes que afectaron a la dulce acompañante de uno de los amigos mas cercanos de la dueña de casa. La pobre chica llamada Helen sufrió todos los percances que podría haber sufrido en una sola tarde, desde el mismo momento en que habían llegado, hasta la cena. 

Sin embargo, en si, la reunión estaba resultando un completo éxito. Los futuros gobernantes, presentes en la reunión de Relena aprovecharon la ocasión para conocerse mejor y estrechar vínculos de confianza, en un ambiente un poco menos formal al usual, además de disfrutar de las "pequeñas vacaciones" cortesía de la ministra de relaciones exteriores.

El único que en verdad no estaba disfrutando para nada de todo aquel montaje era el pobre Duo...

El silencio cada vez se hacia mas molesto, mas profundo cuando un golpeteo resonó en el cuarto...

Cuando los golpes se hicieron aun más insistentes, Duo se acerco lentamente a la puerta. En realidad estaba muy cansado y ya no tenia deseos de atender a nadie, lo único que quería era dormir y olvidar aquel horrible día, que al parecer aun tenia algunas sorpresas guardadas...

"no es cortes hacer esperar tanto a una dama..." – reprocho la voz de Relena al abrirse la puerta

Sin deseos de seguir arruinando lo impeorable, Duo solo ofreció una cortés disculpa.

"te ves cansado" – siguió Relena entrando al cuarto de Duo– "así que no te quitare mucho tiempo. Creo que he sido un poco descortés contigo, pero créeme que es por tu bien..." 

" ¿a que te refieres?"

"sabes muy bien a que me estoy refiriendo. " - miro la chica de reojo - "pero te lo puedo explicar con detalle si aun no comprendes" 

"si te refieres a Heero..."

"dime, ¿alguna vez te ha dicho que te ama?"- inquirió la chica sin esconder su sonrisa triunfante

"eso no es algo que!"....

"tu respuesta solo me confirma lo que suponía, nunca te ha dicho que te ama, me imagino que ni si quiera cuando están juntos"

"no necesita decirlo con palabras!"- sonrío Duo – "él me lo demuestra..."

"tu crees que el ser su juguete demuestra algo..."

"eso no..."

"sabes que es cierto!!!, eres un juguete del que pronto se va a aburrir. Por el momento te utiliza y luego te va a dejar de lado. ¿Eres tan necio como para no darte cuenta de eso?!!!"

"no es necedad"- suspiro Duo tristemente – "tu no entiendes..."

"...no me subestimes, claro que entiendo, no eres tan complicado como crees. Es por eso que te prevengo ahora, para que después no digas que no te lo dije. Heero me ama a mí, a diferencia de su relación contigo, el ya me lo ha dicho, y no dudo que pronto regrese a mi lado como debería haber sido siempre. Así que si es que aun tienes algo de orgullo que conservar retírate..."

"eso no!!!"- afirmo Duo – "no voy a rendirme, eso nunca"

" No entiendo como puedes ser tan tonto, aunque te lo estoy diciendo no entiendes!!!

"yo..."

"....pero... después de todo esto podría ser interesante"

" ¿ de que hablas?"... 

"si logras que Heero te diga que te quiere, termino con esto y quedas libre para irte, no es eso lo que quieres?, además sabrías lo que supuestamente crees que siente por ti"

"¿Cuál es el otro lado de todo esto?"

"por otro lado..." – sonrío Relena – "si me dice que me ama, tu quedas fuera"

"...es un trato estúpido, lo que dices no prueba nada" 

"¡Por el contrario!, por supuesto que probaría quien esta sobrando aquí, o ¿tienes miedo de enfrentar la verdad?" 

" TRATO ECHO!!!" – afirmo Duo cansado del juego de Relena - ¡por supuesto qué confío en lo que siente por mí, si te demuestro que me ama nos dejas en paz!"

"así es..." – sonrío Relena – "... pero si yo gano el que se retira del juego eres tu..."

"muy bien, que así sea"

"Perfecto" – finalizo la chica procediendo a retirarse del cuarto – "que comience el juego..." 

................................................................................................................................................................................

//"Todo esta saliendo como esperaba"// – penso triunfante mientras se dirigía a su estudio – //"no va a ser difícil sacar de en medio a ese tonto, es tan predecible que esto ni siquiera va a ser un gran reto"//...

Entrando al enorme estudio, que daba una hermosa vista del mar a través de los grandes ventanales, Relena se apresuro a buscar su Laptop y a escribir algunos mensajes. 

" Tan solo basta con modificar algunas de las situaciones y algunos de los elementos presentes en el tablero y ¡listo!" – finalizo al momento en que terminaba de enviar los mensajes que acababa de escribir – "la victoria es mía"

..."Lo que el pobre no sabe, es que entro un juego en el que no puede ganar, empatar, ni tampoco retirarse "

................................................................................................................................................................................

" la odio, la odio, la odio, la odio , LA ODIO!!!" – grito Duo molesto dando vueltas histéricamente en su cuarto

"Como tuvo el descaro de venir y decirme todo eso en la cara. Si se cree que tiene el derecho de hacer lo que le plazca con la gente esta muy equivocada" – siguió reclamando en voz alta mientras se cambiaba para dormir 

Después de que Relena había abandonado el cuarto, aquel molesto silencio volvió a llenar cada uno de los espacios del cuarto de Duo y a pesar de la rabia que sentía, no pudo evitar el millón de dudas que invadieron repentinamente su cabeza, ni tampoco aquel escondido temor a perder a la persona que más amaba, para siempre. 

Cansado del estresante día que había tenido a causa de... todo!, Incluyendo la visita de Relela, decidió darse un baño antes de ir a dormir, para tratar de despejarse un poco.

" ...No lo quiere, solo es un capricho, uno de sus tantos caprichos, así como se le ocurrió, después lo olvidara, va a aburrirse y ¿qué va a pasar conmigo?... – las lagrimas que Duo había tratado de contener tan desesperadamente cuando Relena frente a frente había tratado darle a entender que en realidad su amor no era correspondido, recorrían ahora libremente sus mejillas...

"lo mío o es un capricho o una necedad, ella no entiende, no podría entender..."

Bueno, ese fue el segundo capitulo, se que quedo un poco corto, pero como pienso seguir escribiendo varios de los capítulos que siguen, ahora que estoy de vacaciones, por eso preferí no extenderme mucho en cosillas sin importancia para seguir avanzando, nos vemos...

PD: cometí un pequeño desastre informático cuando trate de subir este capitulo, y termine borrando el Fic con todos los Reviews. El Fic lo volví a subir pero los Reviews se perdieron, así que DISCULPAS!!!, y por favor envíen nuevos comentarios, si???!!!


End file.
